Hospitalized Kiss
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Yamato would definitely kill Ren if he scared any of them like that again, but—before he ever kills him—there is something he wants to try first. Yamato/Ren, boys kissing and sorta slight fluff.


_Okay, so Yamato is totally OOC—at least I think so—I think I did an okay job with Ren, but that's cause his actor is Miura probably. 3 And having watched both Bloody Monday and some of Samurai High School as well, I was able to get more into Ren's character from seeing more of Miura's acting—if that makes sense. But please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. =(**

* * *

**Hospitalized Kiss**

* * *

Yamato bit lightly at his bottom lip and stared down at the white sheets covering the body in the hospital bed. When he had heard that Ren was going to be okay, he could have sworn he had never felt happier than in that moment. The relief was immense; Ren _wasn't _going to die and—after a little healing in the hospital—he was going to be perfectly _fine_.

He's lips twitched up in a small smile. The brunette couldn't even begin to explain why he was feeling so happy. Yes, Ren was his best friend and Ren was always protecting him. Whenever they got into fights, he could always hear the familiar call of "_Yamato!" _coming from the other boy.

He didn't really want to admit it aloud—although, everyone knew and had also been in the same state as him—but he had been brought to tears at the thought of his friend dying. And if he _had _died, Yamato honestly didn't think he would have been able to stop himself from killing Goda, no matter what Yankumi said…

"Oi, if you're going to sit there, at least talk why don't 'ya?"

The boy in the chair jumped and quickly looked to the head of the bed, his heart pounding just a little bit faster than it had been a second ago. "R-Ren," the brunette relaxed and forced down a smile, not wanting to let the other know just how happy he was to finally be able to talk to him.

Ren smiled before wincing and tilted his head slightly to see Yamato better. "I've been awake for awhile now,"

Yamato flushed red slightly and cleared his throat, leaning back into the chair. "How long?"

Despite the pain it caused him, Ren smirked lightly—that cute little smirk that made Yamato feel a shiver travel up his spine. "Long enough to know that you've been here for awhile. You could have woken me up, you know,"

"Tch," he scoffed, crossing his arms. "And get another one of Yankumi's infamous lectures? No thanks," Ren laughed and hearing the familiar sound Yamato couldn't help but to smile and laugh as well, an almost bubbling feeling of happiness welling up inside of him.

"I see your point," Ren continued after they had calmed down, still smiling and panting slightly from the energy even laughing took from him. "Yankumi's lectures are the worst,"

"But they're usually right,"

"Aa," the dark haired boy nodded in agreement and a comfortable silence filled the room, leaving the both of them to their own thoughts. Yamato leaned forward and clasped his hands, eyes automatically zooming in on Ren's on top of the blankets, fidgeting with them slightly. He narrowed his eyes.

"Ren," he began, not looking up at him. "Don't… don't ever scare me… any of us like that ever again… okay?"

There was a second pause and a hesitating silence before he felt a hand on top of the both of his and Yamato's breath hitched in his throat, picking his eyes up to Ren's face.

A serious, contemplative look was on Ren's face and Yamato found it almost irresistible. Those slightly parted lips looked extremely… tempting to him.

"I promise not to, Yamato," his voice was quiet and a little deep, causing a soft stirring in the pit of Yamato's stomach. The brunette's mouth went dry and he flicked his tongue out, turning over his hand so their palms touched, not minding the tingling sensation it caused.

"Good," Yamato nodded, forcing a calm smile onto his face. "Because—if you ever do—I may just have to kill you myself."

Ren grinned in good humor, tightening his grip on Yamato's hand slightly. "As long as it's you, I don't think I'll mind so much."

"Well," he continued. "You still better not, because I really don't want to have to kill my best friend; it'd make Yankumi sad again." Yamato stated, ignoring the voice in him that said _he _would be sad if Ren ever died.

But Ren seemed to be determined to ruin any plans Yamato had made in ignoring that. "And you?" he questioned quietly. "Would you be sad?"

"I…" an uncharacteristic blush rose to his face and Ren smiled. "I'm just teasing you," the injured boy told him, taking back his hand. "You don't have to answer that."

Yamato looked at his hand oddly; why did it feel so cold so suddenly? "I…" he sighed. "I would be… sad that is," he glanced back up at him. "Ren, I don't know what I would have done had you died."

A shocked and equally as touched look overcame his face and Yamato licked his lips again, a bit nervously this time. "Yamato…"

"Ren," he began slowly. "If… if I tried something, you wouldn't kill me, would you?" a moment of silence passed between them before Ren shook his head carefully and Yamato took in a deep breath.

Why did he feel so nervous? He was way more scared now than he had ever been while in a fight. In a fight, his heart never pounded this fast, and his mouth never was this dry. He never sweated this profusely, nor were his nerves ever in such a mess. And what he was about to do was definitely much more brave than attempting to fight ten-on-one while those ten had weapons.

"Good…" he murmured before quickly shooting forward and pushing his lips onto Ren's, the smooth skin feeling too nice against his own lips.

Ren made a shocked noise, eyes wide open before they slowly closed and he applied pressure to the kiss, parting his lips. Yamato sighed happily, tongue quickly flicking out over the other pair of lips, right hand coming to rest on the other side of the hospitalized boy. Yamato climbed up onto the bed and hovered over him, letting their tongues entangle together.

A few minutes later, Yamato pulled away and sat back on the edge of the hospital bed, panting slightly, not being able the help the small smile that twitched at his lips.

"You're not dead…" Ren pointed out, eyes flickering over Yamato's face despite them being a bit glazed over.

"No, I'm not,"

"What…" Ren sighed, searching for the right words to use. "What does this mean?" Yamato stared for a moment at the unnaturally serious look on his friend's face and shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but…" he ran a hand through his reddish-brown hair before wiping them on his pants.

"I want to find out," Ren finished for him quickly, ignoring the red blush that rose to his cheeks.

Yamato smiled. "I think I could agree to that, but on one condition." He stated, holding up a finger, grinning slightly.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be, Yamato?"

"No more goukons," Yamato stated. "Can't have you being influenced by _girls, _Ren,"

The boy in the bed laughed loudly, hand resting on his stomach. "Hai, hai, but, are you worried, Yamato?" he smirked. "Worried you won't measure up to some girls, hm?"

Yamato narrowed his eyes playfully. "Of course not, but I can't let those girls try and take what I've now declared as _mine_, can I, Ren?"

"I—" but Yamato quickly silenced him with another kiss.


End file.
